1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water level detectors and more particularly pertains to a new remote water level detector for a fire truck for allowing a fireman to remain adjacent to a fire truck while monitoring a water level within a foldable water tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water level detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, water level detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water level detectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,125; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,465; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,214; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,838; and U.S. Pat. Des. 350,489.
In these respects, the remote water level detector for a fire truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a firemen to remain adjacent a fire truck while monitoring a water level within a foldable water tank.